Ryoko's Mission:Guardian
by DemonGoddes
Summary: *Chapter 12 up!*It's not your everyday Tenchi fic. In this fic the characters belong to a different world,for ex:Tenchi and Ayeka go to school,Ryoko's on a mission to protect Tenchi,etc. Probably T/R,R&R PLEASE! *Ch. 7 fixed*
1. Chapter 1

Mission  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi. Don't own nothing except the idea,the content,the story well y'know.  
Note: This story is just the characters in a new world,for ex:Tenchi and Ayeka go to school,etc. So don't flame me telling me they're OOC,or what the hell does this have to do with Tenchi Muyo? It's my story! You're the one who chose to read it!Well,now for the story...  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ryoko,I will repeat the procedures,listen carefully this time," a spiky red haired green eyed female said.  
  
"You will be sent to the planet Earth. You shall attend the Okayama High School. You will watch over the student,Tenchi Masaki. Follow him everywhere. Do not get your eyes off him for a second. Protect him from any danger. Remember Ryoko,we need this boy," she said.  
  
Ryoko nodded with respect.  
  
"I understand perfectly,Miss Washu. I am ready," Ryoko said firmly.  
  
Washu nodded.  
  
She walked towards Ryoko and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Take care,I do not want to loose you,again," she said low enough for only them to hear.  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
"I will not fail you,Washu," Ryoko said truthfully.  
  
--------  
FIN  
--------  
  
Yep,short chaps. Next'll be longer,though.I hope you like how this will turn. I think the tittle is a bit crappy,y'know? If you can suggest anything,do so. I'll give you credit,'course!  
D.G~The original DemonGoddes 


	2. Chapter 2

Mission  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi  
----  
Some days later  
------------------------  
  
Ryoko sat in a school desk,she played with the pencil that laid on her hands.  
  
Her deep golden feline eyes were fixed on one person,the boy named Tenchi Masaki.  
  
Tenchi Masaki sat on his desk not too far from her,looking outside the window with a dazed look.  
  
Ryoko just watched him.  
  
She felt inconfortable sitting there,having to listen some stupid profesor teach her and the rest things that she already knew.  
  
"Miss Ryoko,will you answer the question?," the prof. asked.  
  
Without taking her eyes off the boy she replied: "Yenn Khan."  
  
The prof. wondered how that happened.  
  
Unbeknowst to him,Ryoko was listening to every word he said,and was ready for any question.  
  
However,another part of her was only paying attention to the boy.  
  
Soon the bell rang.  
  
Ryoko picked up her books and made her way through so she could get to Tenchi.  
--------  
FIN  
-More chapters coming! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mission  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer:Y'know I don't OWN Tenchi!  
------------------------------------------------------  
She followed him out of the room.  
  
Tenchi looked back,and he saw her.  
  
he thought.  
  
That girl had been following him since she had gotten to the school.  
  
Was he her type? Or maybe it was something else.  
  
Tenchi went to the lockers.  
  
Like it was boys,Ryoko couldn't go in there.  
  
However,she could clearly see through.  
  
Tenchi was taking his books,and he suddenly fell on his knees.  
  
Ryoko gasped.  
  
What the hell happened to him?  
  
Ryoko was about to brake through the door when he saw him hold his chest and stand up.  
  
She saw him look around,with a weird look on his face.  
  
He closed his locker and came outside.  
  
The boy looked like if he was in much pain.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?," she asked him.  
  
From all days she had been watching him,he had never acted like this.  
  
The boy fell to his knees again.  
  
he thought.  
  
"N-nothing,I'm alright. Sorry,Miss...," the boy left the place,and kept walking.  
------  
FIN  
Short chapter next. I know this may be the longest of all I'm gonna do...MAYBE!Keep an eye out! 


	4. Chapter 4

Mission  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer:I don't OWN Tenchi!  
------------------------------------------------------  
Ryoko snapped her fingers,and her books were inmediatly changed into the ones she needed for her homework.  
  
She quickly followed the boy,who she soon saw entering the bathroom.  
  
"Can't go in there either...," she thought.  
  
She just leaned against the wall,and looked through the door again.  
  
She saw him drying up his face,which was dripping wet.  
  
Soon he came out,and was surprised to see her there.  
  
However,he completly ignored her.  
  
He kept walking and met with a purple haired girl.  
  
Ryoko kept her distance,and made it look like she was reading one of her books.  
  
She leant against a tree and let her ears do the rest.  
  
------  
FIN  
Hmm,too fast with uploading,right?Anyway I hope that when I wake up around 4:pm since I'm staying up this late,I see many POSITIVE reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Mission  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo  
------------------------------------------------------  
"I see you haven't forgotten," the girl said.  
  
"Yes Ayeka,I wouldn't for anything.Now let's go," Tenchi said.  
  
She could feel Tenchi smile at the girl and take her books.  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi walked off the school.  
  
Ryoko decided it was best to keep her distance.  
  
She took the other side of the road,and followed them,still keeping her distance.  
  
"Hey,mind if we make a stop?I want to show you something," she heard Tenchi say.  
  
"Sure,why not?," Ayeka followed Tenchi.  
  
They were heading behind a store,it was pretty dark there,but Ryoko still followed.  
  
"I hate to do this,try and remain calm,do not fight me."  
  
Ryoko backed against a wall,and took a sneak peak.  
  
Then she saw him doing something he never thought a boy like him would do...  
  
------  
FIN  
I better go to sleep...if not I won't be able to do a thing tomorrow...well better said,later on (6:26 am here I havent slep! 0.0) 


	6. Chapter 6

Mission  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo  
------------------------------------------------------  
Ryoko saw how the boy had his hands inside Ayeka's shirt.  
  
She could notice,Ayeka was kind of unconsious.  
  
The boy seemed to be looking for something.  
  
She also noticed he took no pleassure or whatsoever of what he was doing.  
  
The boy removed his hands from her shirt,and was now holding a blue sphere that sort of glowed.  
  
She looked at it,and she saw how he crushed it in his hands.  
  
In it,there seemed to be some sort of gem,which he took and dropped inside a small bag he was carrying.  
  
"Weird...I better find out what's this all about," she said to herself.  
  
Ayeka now woke up.  
  
"T-Tenchi? What happened?," she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing,shall we go on with our walk?," he said,taking her books from the floor.  
  
"But weren't you going to show me something?," she asked to Tenchi,who had his back turned on her.  
  
"I forgot I left it back home,some other day I shall show you," he said.  
  
Ayeka nodded,and they left once again.  
  
Ryoko decided to call Washu,and ask about what had just occurred,so maybe she could get some info on him.  
  
------  
FIN  
I can't sleep. I will try and not if I get sleepish,I would get up too soon..so I will keep writing... 


	7. Chapter 7

Mission

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo

-Please excuse the mistakes on grammar or spelling...remember I'm puertorican and my original language is spanish...I'm trying my hardest at this whole english thing.

------------------------------------------------------

"Washu,could your give me some information on this boy? I saw him hold a sword,it looked alot like...just give me some info,alright?," Ryoko said.

Washu's face showed on her wrist's transmitter.

"Let's switch to mental communication," Washu said.

Ryoko nodded.

She quickly touched some buttons on it.

Soon enough,she felt as if her head was splitting,however she managed to stay up.

"Ryoko,do you copy me?," she heard Washu's voice in her head.

"Loud and clear,begin," Ryoko replied.

"Well,Ryoko, Tenchi Masaki is not just an ordinary boy," she begun.

Ryoko walked behind Tenchi,still keeping her distance,though.

"Tenchi Masaki is part of he Jurai Royal Family. He has Juraian skills and that sword you saw? It's the master key,Tenchi-ken. This boy was named after the sword," She paused.

"No way! He's the owner?," Ryoko stopped in her tracks.

"Yes,and by the way,keep walking. Do not get distracted!," She heard Washu tell her angrily.

Ryoko begun moving again and followed Tenchi and Ayeka.

"But what's the big deal? he owns the sword,he can defend himself. Why do I have to protect him? And from what?," Ryoko asked.

"Well,Tenchi's sister was kidnapped by a criminal, who hates the royal family. This guy wants tenchi-ken. Tenchi appearantly wants his sister back,so they made a deal,Tenchi would collect all 3 gems and hand in the sword to

the criminal. This is why you must protect him. Tenchi Masaki is constantly visited at nights by one of the criminal's servants. They are also following him everywhere. To make sure Tenchi does fulfill his mission. Even right now as you 

follow him,there is someone also following him," Washu finished.

"What? Where?," Ryoko looked around,she didn't see anyone but a black cat.

"The cat. The criminal's servants can take many shapes,even of animals. It may not be the best idea to take him out now,"Washu said quickly.

Ryoko was about to blow the poor animal up.

"Ryoko,you must not act suspicious. Expect the unexpected,and even become friends with him if you must." Washu finished.

Ryoko felt that headache coming.

"No Washu! Wait! I still have questions!"

"AAAAAH!!" Ryoko yelled.

The comunication wasn't cut off properly.

She fell on her knees and held her head.

Soon everything seemed dark.

"Excuse me,miss?" she heard a voice echoe.

Ryoko felt someone do something as if take her pulse.

She was lightly slapped by whoever it was.

She opened her eyes,and saw...

------

FIN

I've uploaded this a couple of times! And it seems to be eating the mental conversation! I am trying to fix it!!~

Sorry once again.

------


	8. Chapter 8

Mission

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo

-Please excuse the trouble with the stupid 7th chapter. Both notepad and wordpad suck!!!! HTML is the best! yohoooo! oh anyway,ON WITH IT!

------------------------------------------------------

"You?!," it was Tenchi.  
  
Her golden eyes met his dark brown ones.  
  
They stared at each other for a couple of minutes.  
  
The boy saw her blush,and found himself blushing also.  
  
"Erm..," he shook himself out of the trance.  
  
"Um,let me help you up...," he extended his hand for her to get up.  
  
"No thanks...I-I can get up on my own!," she got up quickly and took a few steps away from him.  
  
"Oh...well see you around," Tenchi said.  
  
He noticed he was still blushing.  
  
That girl is...beautiful... he thought.  
  
Tenchi looked around and saw no signs of her anywhere.  
  
"Where'd she go?" he said.  
  
Unbeknowst to him,she right behind him,yet again.  
  
Ryoko sat on a cold bench.  
  
Wonder what was that I just felt...my heart feels so warm, she thought,as she placed her hand on her chest.  
  
She felt her heart's beat go faster than ever.  
  
"I better be careful," she said to herself.  
  
The cyan beauty stood up and followed Tenchi.  
  
"Hey you,psst!," she heard someone say.  
  
She inmediatly spun around,SMACK!  
  
She was punched in the face.  
  
The punch pushed her back a few steps.  
  
Ryoko shook her head and looked around.  
  
Nobody.  
  
Ryoko felt the blood running from her nose.  
  
She spun and saw that Tenchi was...  
--------  
Fin  
---------  
-Yes! Cliffhangers...I want them in my fic! heheheh! anyway I hope you keep reading!  
  
  
  
  


------

FIN

--------


	9. Chapter 9

Mission  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo  
-Nothing much to say just enjoy!  
------------------------------------------  
  
Gone.  
  
Tenchi wasn't there!  
  
With the tip of her shirt she wiped her blood away.  
  
She ran on the direction he'd been.  
  
Ryoko looked around,and saw him being held against the wall by a purple haired girl.  
  
"Listen here boy. Do not give up on the mission,or your sister will suffer a painful dead. Remember we're watching you!," she said.  
  
The girl punched Tenchi hard on his stomach,which made him drop the small bag he carried the gems in.

The girl picked it up,and opened it,then held the gem in her hand.  
  
"This gem is pure!You were lucky this time,boy...," with that she kicked him hard again,leaving Tenchi on the floor.  
  
Ryoko thought it was time to swing into action.  
  
"Psst!You girl!," she called.  
  
The girl fell for it,and turned around,just like she had.  
  
SMACK! This time she was the one who received a punch in her face.  
  
She dropped the gem while she held her nose,which started bleeding.  
  
"Sucker!," Ryoko kicked her in her stomach,which made her spit some blood.  
  
She grabbed the girl's neck and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Tell me who sent you?," Ryoko asked her.  
  
It started raining even harder.  
  
She felt almost like if she was wearing nothing and taking a bath,since the school uniform apparently didn't hold much.  
  
The girl kicked her but Ryoko stood still,sure it hurt her,but she couldn't let her go.  
  
"What's the name of your master!?," Ryoko asked once again,this time squeezing the girl's neck even tighter.  
  
"Nnnn!," was all the girl responded.  
  
She tried to pull Ryoko's hands off.  
  
Ryoko let go noticing she wanted to talk.  
  
The girl coughed several times.  
  
"Je-Jenn..." the girl said and then began coughing again.  
  
"She's a woman?," the girl nodded.  
  
"Good,now it's time to say goodbye," Ryoko summoned her sword,and killed the girl,who fell on the floor and turned to nothing.  
---------  
END


	10. Chapter 10

Mission  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo  
Thanks to Jenn for letting me use her name in this fic (TemporaryInsanity),and giving me a better name for the fic.By the way,she writes great poems,I recommend you to check 'em out.  
-------  
"Hey are you alright," Ryoko asked Tenchi,as she kneeled beside him.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Tenchi slowly looked up to the cyan beauty,it was hard to see because of the rain,but he could clearly see her perfect figure through her wet uniform.  
  
The boy looked at her,and smiled back,soon everything turned foggish,until he fainted.  
  
Ryoko laughed,and then shook her head..  
  
The cyan beauty kneeled and wrapped her arms around him,  
  
She teleported both to Tenchi's room,and slowly laid him on his bed.  
  
He can't sleep in that,can he?, she thought.  
  
His shirt was dripping wet.  
  
He'll catch a cold  
  
Ryoko sat on Tenchi's bed and rose him a little,then took his shirt off.  
  
She inmediatly felt herself blush.  
  
What the hell is happening to me?, Ryoko threw the shirt away and looked at his dresser.  
  
She got a shirt out of it and slid it on Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko pulled the sheets over him and leant his head back on the pillow.  
  
"Good Night,Tenchi," she whispered,as she phased,but what she didnt see nor hear,was the boy reply on his sleep.  
  
"Good night,Ryoko,"   
-------------  
End  
-Okay for those who dont know,END OF THE CHAPTER!GEEZ IM NOT SO STUPID TO LEAVE THE STORY THEREEEE!!!  
If what you dont know what "end" means,here I've typed it:  
End:The point in time when an action, an event, or a phenomenon ceases or is completed; the conclusion  
D.G~  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Mission  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo  
Thanks to everyone who's given me hope with this.   
-------  
The cyan haired beauty sat on her desk again.  
  
Her golden feline eyes had been fixated on Tenchi,and had not moved from the position they were in about half an hour.  
  
Soon,he felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
With her left elbow,she hit whoever it was,however this was just a reaction.  
  
"Ow! Geez! All I wanted to do is ask you for a pencil y'know!," said a girl's voice from behind,who belonged to the one of the most popular girls in school.  
  
"Oh sorry,Jikuko," Ryoko replied,she pulled a pencil from somewhere and gave it to her.  
  
"So,you like the guy huh?," asked Jikuko in a whisper.  
  
"What!?," Ryoko turned her head around and gave Jikuko a nasty glare.  
  
"Hey you're blushing! You like Tenchi don't ya?," Jikuko teased.  
  
Jikuko had long silver hair which was always tied up in her usual ponytail.  
  
She also had deep green eyes,and very thin eyebrows.  
  
Jikuko looked much like a guy sometimes,and was often spotted hanging out with her best friend Jaanen.  
  
Jikuko rolled her eyes,and then smiled at Ryoko.  
  
"You like the guy,admit it,Ryoko," Ryoko tried her best to ignore this comment.  
  
She fixed his eyes on him again,but now,she found it hard to concentrate on the boy.  
  
Plus to her surprise,Tenchi suddenly looked at her.  
  
His brown eyes...so breath taking.  
  
She felt herself blush,where did that come from?  
  
Tenchi just stared,lost in those deep golden eyes...  
  
"For the last time,listen you two! My class is not for you to be day dreaming and/or looking at each other! Both out! NOW!," an angry voice jolted both Ryoko and Tenchi back to the classrooom.  
  
Ryoko blinked twice,and heard the rest of the classroom begin to laugh.  
  
She directed her eyes up to the person who stood infront of her.  
  
"Miss! OUT NOW!," he spat all over him.  
  
Ryoko stood up,coldly glared at him,and picked up her stuff saying: "Alright alright MISTER! NO need for YELLING!," she yelled back.  
  
"You too Masaki! After class is over I want to talk to both of you!,"  
  
The door was harshly slammed behind both Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi backed against the cold solid wall,and let his back slide down with the rest of his body and sat.  
  
Ryoko tried to do the same to sit beside him,only she didn't slide so smoothly.  
  
After a few minutes of silence,Tenchi spoke and said the following:......  
---------  
End OF THE CHAPTER

-Hope you're enjoying this story,thanks to all who give me positive reviews


	12. Chapter 12

Mission  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer:I do not own tenchi muyo nor claim to  
As you've probably noticed,this fic seems to be on it's way to beinga T/R...however,be careful,because it may not be!  
----  
..."thanks for what you did for me yesterday,"  
  
Ryoko looked at him.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something,but was interrumpted by a fire alarm.  
  
They both quickly saw a girl running screaming "FIRE FIRE!!!"  
  
Before they could move or do anything,the classroom they had been kicked out of door's opened.  
  
A desperate mob of students exited the room running,some even ran over the both.  
  
It was an instant reaction to pull Tenchi closer and change to crouching position to protect him.  
  
Almost instantly,the smoke surrounded them.  
  
Ryoko coughed a couple of times,and felt her eyes get teary.  
  
They were soon surrounded by fire.  
  
"Come on,we have to get out," Ryoko told him.   
  
She stood up and pulled him up.  
  
"Oh God,we're gonna die..," Tenchi panicked.  
  
Ryoko grabbed his hand and pulled him close:"You follow me," she said.  
  
She observed the surroundings,fire in every direction.  
  
Ryoko quickly knew she could get out easily...  
  
She sighed,she knew it would blow her cover but...  
  
A piece of the celling which burned in flames fell right beside them,which surprised the both,and she even let a scream escape from her.  
  
"Come on Tenchi,you're going to have to hold to my waist. Hold on tight....," once she was sure Tenchi was holding her tight enough,she ran towards the fire.  
  
"Aaaah what are you thinking! stooop!," Tenchi yelled all the way.  
  
Ryoko didn't stop,instead just when they were about to hit the fire,she jumped real high (flew) and landed across it.  
  
Tenchi had his eyes pressed against eachother.  
  
"We're alive!!!," he said with enthusiams as he opened them..  
  
Ryoko smiled at him.  
  
She spotted a nice way that wasnt covered in fire.  
  
"Hey c'mon,I found a way out," she said,as she grabbed Tenchi's hand again.  
  
Soon,they knew it was a dead end.  
  
"Damn it!," Ryoko yelled as she punched the wall a couple of times.  
  
They heard a cry,which seemed to come from a room upstairs.  
  
"Did you just hear that!?," Ryoko asked Tenchi as she looked at the celling.  
  
"No,what?" they both stopped for a second.  
  
"I don't wanna die,please...somebody help me!," they heard.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?," Ryoko shouted loud enough for the students outside to here.  
  
"Is somebody down there?," the voice asked again.  
  
Whoever it was' voice sounded scared,terrified and desperate.  
  
Ryoko was full of concern,even though she did not know who it was.  
  
"Yes,just hang on a little further,I'll come get you," Ryoko yelled back.  
  
"No wait! don't go!!!," the voice cried.  
  
"Tenchi,I have to get you out,do you have any idea of where we are?," she asked him.  
  
Tenchi looked around.

"I think we're in the second floor,in the hallway that takes you to the storage room...so the exit should be...right there!," Tenchi looked around and pointed at another hallway.  
  
The way he pointed was covered in fire,and the celling was falling to the floor,burning in flames.  
  
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's hand and sighed.  
  
"What I'm about to do...well is not normal,don't tell anyone and please,no questions." They suddenly felt the area around them change,and found themselves outside,just behind the school building.  
  
"Wha-?Hey how did you?How did-how could you?," Tenchi bombared with questions as he looked around with disbelief.  
  
"Go to the others and tell them you're okay.I'm going back in for whoever was that person left inside," she stated,before Tenchi could do anything to stop her,she was gone.  
----------------  
Well people,school is starting tomorrow (jan/09/02) and I'll be EXTRA BUSY! So...you'll just have to wait. Sorry!  
D.G~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
